Why Storms are Named After People
by xxrougekissxx
Summary: Evelyn Mercer has never had an easy life. After working hard to get a scholarship to Harvard University, she becomes even more determined to make something of herself. But the boy with the sad grey eyes appears and suddenly Evelyn doesn't know what she wants anymore. (WARNING: themes of child abuse, both physical and sexual. OC; OOC; AU; HEA)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights go to E.L. James. I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews!**

 _"Do not fall in love with people like me._

 _I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth._

 _I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people."_

 _-Caitlyn Siehl_

Chapter 1 EPOV

I can't believe I'm here! Actually, I can believe it because I busted my ass to get here. But I'll be damned if this isn't the best feeling ever! I looked around for any signs that might tell me where to go. There are a bunch of kids with huge trucks pulling up, carrying all of their stuff. They all have smiles on their faces, no doubt excited about what the next four years will bring them.

Suddenly I feel self-conscious. I'm by myself, no family to send me off. Maddie couldn't get off work to drive me here so I just flew out by myself. I really wish she did drive me out here. A nice road trip would've been great. Now as I look around, I realized that compared to the other kids' trucks filled with gifts from their family and friends, my tiny suitcase and backpack make me look completely unprepared. My suitcase holds the little bit of clothes I have and the backpack has the few personal items I wanted to bring.

I would've brought my violin but there was no way I could pay for the plane ticket. And I was determined **not** to ask Maddie for money. There was a little pawn shop downtown that gave me a pretty good price for it. Apparently I had taken pretty good care of it because the shop owner kept raving about how beautiful of a condition it was in. I had enough money to buy my ticket and put some in savings in case of an emergency.

Selling my violin was one of the hardest things I had to do. Even though I had outgrown it long ago, I still kept it as a token of some sorts. It was the last thing my mother ever gave me and I still remember the day she brought it home.

**FLASHBACK**

 _March 3_ _rd_ _, 2003_

 _"Evie! Sweetie come here!"_

 _Mommy's home! I can't wait to show her my sketches! I drew some of our neighbors and I hope she likes them. Mommy says I'm a real artist and that one day I'll have my artwork in museums where everyone can see them! I hope so, because I really love to paint and sketch. I hope she likes the ones I did today. I got Mrs. Perkins walking her dog, and Johnny dancing on the sidewalk. I even got the pretty girl who lives next door to us. She always has the prettiest dresses on. I think she looks like a princess. Mommy says that she's a 'prositude'. I think that's the word. I don't know what it means but Mommy says it means that she's a bad girl. But she's always nice to me so I don't think she's bad. I hope I grow up to be pretty like her._

 _I run downstairs and see my mommy in the living room. I run up and give her a big hug. She smells like cookies. My mommy works in a bakery and she always brings home treats._

 _"Did you bring me anything Mommy?" I hope she did. My favorites are the cinnamon buns with icing. Mommy and me eat them with milk while we watch TV. They're so yummy!_

 _"I did sweet pea but I also got you something extra"_

 _She goes into the hall and grabs a box from the closet. It has a blue bow on it. My favorite color!_

 _"Okay baby, I know your birthday is next week but I wanted to give you your present so you can start your lessons"._

 _Lessons? Oh my gosh, I know what is!_

 _"Can you guess what your present is Evie!" My mommy has a big smile on her face. I jump up and down because I'm so excited._

 _"Mommy is it a violin?!" Oh please, oh please, oh please be a violin!_

 _Mommy laughs and nods her head. "Boy you're a smart cookie. Yes it's a violin. The man two houses down had a yard sale and he was selling his daughters old violin and I knew how bad you wanted one._

 _She remembered! Last week Mommy and I were at the mall and there were a group of girls playing their violins. Mommy said it was for charity but I didn't care. I just thought it sounded so pretty, so I begged her for one. Now I have my own, I can't wait to learn how to play it!_

 _"When do I start my lessons Mommy?" Please say today, please!_

 _"Mrs. Hendrix said anytime this evening so after we eat dinner and you clean up, we'll head over there. How does that sound?"_

 _"Great!" I'm so excited! "I promise Mommy, I'll be the best violin player ever!" I hug my Mommy and hold on tight. She's the best Mommy ever!_

My 8th birthday present was the best gift my mom ever gave me, besides giving birth to me of course. It still hurts to think that I parted with the last piece I had of her. Maybe if I save up enough, I can go back and buy it from them. That's if they still have it. Who am I kidding? It's probably already sold by now.

"I promise you Mommy, wherever you are. I'll make you proud"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was a bit skeptical about posting this story for the simple fact that people seem to take offense that there is no Ana in my story (as of yet). This being my first fanfiction, I was tempted to change the name and essence of the character to appease people. But you know what, this is my story and I won't change it to please others. Either you're open minded or not. To the reviewer: EVIE's FAN, thank you for being my first review! Even a few small words of encouragement can really boost a persons confidence. Especially if you're new to the world of fanfiction. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave a review!**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights belong to E.L. James**

* * *

Chapter 2 EPOV

I follow the signs and eventually find the registration tent. There are a bunch of kids talking to each other, probably exchanging schedules and phone numbers. I hope nobody talks to me. I'm not really concerned with being sociable. At least not today. I just want to get to my room and rest a little before I go shopping for books and maybe some things for my dorm. With the odd jobs I worked over the summer, I managed to save up a little over two grand. That should cover any books I need and whatever essentials I'll need.

I don't have to worry about meals or anything like that since it's covered in my scholarship. And with the work study grant I'm getting, I'll have extra money to save up so that I can do things. Maybe I'll buy a guitar. It's been a while since I've played one. I could buy a violin, but I would feel too guilty having a new one. Maybe I'll rent one. Then it won't seem like I'm replacing the old one. Thinking about the freedom I'll soon have puts a smile on my face. For the first time in a while, I feel in control of my life and it feels amazing.

I'm called up next and I give my name to the boy behind the desk.

"Evelyn Mercer?"

It comes off as a question. _God damn nerves. Now I look like I don't know my name._

"No need to be nervous, hun, we don't bite".

The boy behind the desk looks up and gives me a sweet smile. _Whoa! He's beyond gorgeous_. He's got a summer tan that makes his teeth seem even whiter. He has dark brown eyes that exude warmth and he has the cutest little man bun on the top of his head. _Is this what all the college boys looks like?_ Besides the fact that he's a specimen for male perfection, it's his accent that draws me to him the most. It's so out of place. A southern twang in New England? That doesn't add up at all.

"I'm sorry, but your accent is really cool. Where are you from?"

He chuckles, "That obvious, huh? I'm from New Orleans. I grew up in the Metairie, it's near the French Quarter. You know where all the Mardi Gras stuff happens?"

I nod my head, "I've never been but I would love to go. Not for the Mardi Gras though, mostly for the music."

"Oh you're a musician? We don't get a lot of those around here. Do you sing or play? Do you like jazz?"

"Both I guess, although I'm definitely more comfortable playing. And I love jazz; my mom would play it every Sunday while she was cleaning the house"

"That's awesome! So what instruments do you play?"

I feel an unfamiliar warming of my cheeks. Am I blushing? _Get a grip girl! He's the first guy you've met here!_

"I play piano, guitar and violin. I tried the saxophone in high school and I liked it but the violin is my first love."

My face is slowly but surely warming up some more. I'm pretty sure I look like the biggest fool right now.

"Damn girl, that's impressive, let me see where you've been assigned. Hopefully with me 'cus I would love to show you my music collection".

He looks through the list trying to locate my name. I take a minute to fully study him. He's got broad shoulders, and great arms. Through his shirt I can see that he has well developed muscles. I wonder if he's an athlete. Football? Soccer? Maybe he's just a gym rat. Either way, he seems like he has a great physique. Even though he's sitting down, he seems pretty tall. He must be at least 6'1" or 6'2". That's a lot compared to my tiny 5'4" stature. Gosh, he really is beautiful. I just want to look at him all day.

"Found ya!" He interrupts my creepy staring.

"Well Miss Evelyn, it looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. You're assigned to Greenough Hall. I'm the RA there, my names Craig."

"Well it's nice to officially meet you RA Craig". _Really Evie? That's what you come up with?_ I really need to avoid flirting. It's not a good look on me.

Surprisingly he laughs. "Nope it's just Craig; at least that's what it says on my boxers".

My face must put a tomato to shame. The thought of him in his boxers. _Now that I wouldn't mind._

Craig interrupts me from my thoughts again to hand me a packet. "Now this is all you'll need to start off your college life. You've got your campus map, in case you get lost, emergency phone numbers, in case you get into any trouble and a schedule for orientation weekend."

I briefly scan over the papers he handed to me. The realization of it all hits me. I'm a college student! I finally made it. Craig interrupts my thoughts once again to pass me another piece of paper.

"This is your official schedule, classes start next Wednesday at 8am so there's plenty of time to get your books. Also, I wrote my number on the campus map just in case you had any questions. I should be back at Greenough at around 7 so I can hold a meeting with all the freshmen. Hopefully I see you there"

He gives me another smile that leaves me stunned for a second. I need to get away from this boy before I make a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Okay, can you tell me which direction Greenough is in?" I hate asking for help, even if it is for directions.

"Sure, it's going to be that way towards the football stadium".

He points to my right. I already see a crowd of kids headed in that direction.

"Okay, thanks Craig. I guess I'll see you around then"

"You sure will, and by the way, welcome to Harvard!" This time he winks and I think my knees might give out.

I am definitely going to like it here.

* * *

After following the crowd of kids, I finally reach Greenough Hall. It's a quaint little building with an old colonial charm to it. Actually all of the buildings on campus seem to have that quality, but out of the ones I've seen so far, Greenough is my favorite. As I make my way up to my room, I see guys and girls all over the place, scrambling to find their rooms; embracing their new roommates; there's even guys playing a game of catch in the hall.

Eventually I reach my dorm, room 339. Before I open the door, I make a silent prayer that my roommate isn't weird or someone who would try to kill me in my sleep. I take a deep breath and open the door. Surprisingly, there isn't anyone there. I guess I'll be meeting her later. I take advantage of the space and start laying out my things. Thankfully there aren't bunk beds. I've never been a fan of them. They remind me too much of my old life. _Stop thinking about that!_ Why do my thoughts keep taking me to that place? I shouldn't worry about that anymore. I'm never going back.

I look at my watch to check the time. 12:33. Perfect. Craig said the hall meeting wasn't until 7 tonight. That gives me time to head to the bookstore and maybe to Target or Walmart to buy stuff for the room. After making a quick list of the books I need, and the room essential I want to buy. I head out. The halls are a little less crowded now that people seem situated and I finally get to see how nice my floor is.

As I walk to the bookstore, I decide to call Maddie and let her know that I made it here safely and that I'm settled in my room. She doesn't pick up so I leave a voicemail.

"Hey sis, just calling to let you know that I'm in Boston, alive and well. I got my stuff for the semester and I'm heading to the bookstore now. Call me when you get the chance. I love you."

I feel myself tearing up as I hang up. Maddie is the only family I have now, so it's hard to be away. But I need to be here. It's for the best.

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking about starting a Pinterest board for the story. I've seen some of my favorite fanfic writers do it and I thought it helped bring the stories to life even more. Let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will be in Christians POV...xoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: This will be the last time I defend my story so listen up! In the fanfiction universe, we accept the premise that there are an infinite amount of possibilities for potential stories with different characters. Under that premise, logic will find that one of these stories could include our favorite character,*GASP* in a relationship with a different character! Maybe even one that the writer develops on their own! *THE HORROR!* Doesn't mean I hate the original work. Doesn't mean I hate the original characters. It just means that I want to use my creativity to test these characters in different scenarios and in different relationships. If I wrote a story about Christian being an astronaut into BDSM who travels to Mars and develops feelings for a martian named Ana, and they spark a debate about inter galactic love, people will eat that shit up for the simple fact that I've shipped Christian & Ana (I'm actually considering this story so nobody steal it lol!). Meanwhile, a story, THAT ISN'T EVEN COMPLETED is shitted on simply because I chose to write a different love interest for Christian. That's bullshit. I get it. People like their characters and the relationship between Ana & Christian is the basis for FSOG. But my story DOES NOT change that. It's simply a different interpretation of things. A test of my creativity. And if you're too wrapped up in the original characters, then I question why even come to fanfiction? As I said in my AN in the last chapter, if you're an open minded fan of the novels, such as myself, and willing to read a story simply for entertainment, then by all means stick around. I've been playing around with plot ideas in my head and I'm excited for what's to come. If you are in fact NOT open minded, then I kindly suggest you find another story or better yet, WRITE YOUR OWN. Part of the reason I came up with this story is because I got bored with the content on the site (with the exception of some fantastic stories, i.e. Paging/Mending Dr. Steele by BronzeGoddess and Fifty Shades:Fast & Furious/ Slow & Steady by Mrs. Fraser and the few others I've followed religiously). I decided, instead of waiting for new stories to come out and hope that I like them, why not write my own? Thus "Why Storms are Named After People" was born. I cannot please everyone and I will not attempt to. I can only make myself happy and right now, continuing my story as I planned in my head is what does make me happy. So for those who've read and like it, stick around. For those who are unsure, just give it a chance. For those who've already made their decision, your loss. I'm going to continue to write regardless. With that being said, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews!**_

 _ **AN update 7/24/2015- I don't know how to reply to guest reviews, I don't think I can, but somebody asked if this question will follow the Fifty Shades saga, ( I think that's what they were asking), but yes. Christian is still into BDSM, he was still introduced to it by Elena, all of your characters are there. I've just switched things up a bit. Don't be nervous ;)**_

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights go to E.L. James!**

Chapter 3 CPOV

After what seems like hours, my parents are finally getting ready to leave. When my father mentions wanting to get back to the hotel to pack, my mother tears up just as I suspected she would. She glances at me, with a wistful look in her eye and I know that she would love nothing more than to fully embrace me before she goes. And for once, I truly wish I could give that to her. But she respects my boundaries, just like she always does and settles for a side hug.

My father shakes my hand and pats my shoulder.

"Stay focused son, but also, try to have a little fun". He winks at me, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"How come you didn't tell me to have fun?" I inwardly chuckle. That's rich coming from my brother. His middle name might as well be 'fun'. Although man-whore could work just as well.

My dad turns to him and throws his arm around my brothers' shoulder.

"Because you, my eldest child, have a little too much fun sometimes. Need I remind you of some the phone calls your mother & I received your freshmen year? Does something about a goat ring any bells?"

Elliot gets that same mischievous look in his eye as he reminisces on his freshmen year antics. My parents were perpetually stressed because Elliot seemed more focused on his social life and pranks than his academics. At least they don't have to stress over that with me.

"Elliot, you never did tell us the full story you know".

 _Oh god Mom, please don't let him tell the story._

"I'll tell you on the car ride to the hotel Mom. I think Christian has had his fill of us".

He turns to me and throws his arm around me.

"My dearest little bro, I leave you with one last piece of advice. Drink a lot, fuck a lot, and be merry. It's college".

"ELLIOT CARRICK GREY!" My mother puts her hands on her hips, her face bearing a contemptuous scowl.

 _Oh yeah, Elliot is going to pay for that later._ But Elliot being Elliot is completely unfazed by it and breaks out into a fit of laughter. Even my father is snickering behind his hand, trying not to get in trouble along with my brother. His snickering sets me off and pretty soon the three of us are giggling obnoxiously, much to the chagrin of my mother.

My mother shakes her head, exasperation written on her face.

"I mean really Elliot, have you no shame?"

"Oh mom, come on, I'm just trying to give Christian a proper sendoff".

My mom just continues to shake her head and kisses my cheek.  
"Darling have fun, but not too much. Remember why you're here"

"Yes Mom, and tell Mia I'm sorry that I had to leave while she was away."

My sister is enrolled in a ballet camp in Montesano for three weeks. Originally she would've been back before I left, but I had to be on campus earlier for the rowing team.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure she'll understand. Perhaps you can give her a call once you get settled with everything. I know she would appreciate it." She gives me a sad smile.

"I'll make sure to do so Mom" I return a kiss on her cheek and give her another side hug. Once again she tears up. I put my hands on both her shoulders and squat down a little. I easily tower over her.

"Mom, I promise I'll be fine". She pats my cheek and ruefully smiles.

"Oh I know darling, I'm just being silly".

My father pats my shoulder one last time and warns me not to get too carried away with a social life. Elliot gives me a high five and tousles my hair. I hate when he does that.

"Laters bro, try not to have too much fun now. Don't want to make me an uncle yet, now do ya?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Laters Lelliot and I think _you're_ the one who's going to make me an uncle too early".

He chuckles a little and shrugs it off. "Yea, you're probably right. But look, don't be a stranger while you're out here. You can always call or text me if you need anything."

His face is now etched in concern.

"Elliot, relax. I'll be fine. Jeez, you sound like Mom"

"Just promise me you won't be a stranger, alright?" It finally dawns on me. _My brother is going to miss me_. It's a thought that never cared to cross my mind and now when face with the reality of it, I find it somewhat challenging to control my emotions.

"I promise Lelliot", my voice is hoarse from the lump in my throat.

He gives me a sad smile and tousles my hair a bit. "Just make sure you get a hot little number to keep you warm when the temps drop!" And just like that, fun loving Elliot is back.

He gives me a roguish wink and heads out the door, following after my parents and leaving me to myself. Finally! Some peace and solitude.

I've been given a single so I don't have to worry about nosy roommates. I would hate to have to explain my night terrors to a complete stranger. I don't even like explaining them to my family. After organizing my schedule, I decide to head to the bookstore to get my materials for the semester. I figure going now would allow me to beat the rush of students that I anticipate at some point.

When I get to the bookstore, I'm surprised to see that there aren't too many students here. Perfect. I can't stand to be in crowds and I take advantage of having the freedom to move at my own pace while I look for my books.

I stroll through the aisles trying to find the English section. I'm taking 4 economic classes this semester and two English. One is British Literature and the other is expository writing. For the British Literature course, there are a bunch of different books we need to read.

I absolutely despise British Literature. I know some works are considered to be classics but the overplayed romantic themes give me a headache. I live in reality, not some flowery spectacle of over exaggerated emotions. I'm not interested in love. I'm not capable of it. And I would rather not subject myself to it, even if it is just a book. But, that's Harvard curriculum for you.

As I wait in line, I notice the girl standing in front of me. She's wearing leggings and a loose fitted tank that shows off her well defined back muscles. Soon my eyes travel downward, raking in every bit of her. She's got a great ass, even without the leggings I can tell. She's tiny, shorter than me but her legs still seem to go for miles.

My staring is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look up quickly to see the girl glaring at me, displeasure written across her face.

"Can I help you?" I can detect the irritation in her voice. But something about her makes me want to irritate her further.

"Nope, just admiring the view". I flash a cheeky grin and wink at her. Her eyes go dark and she looks like she's about to lay into me. Amusingly though, she gets called next to pay for her books. _I'm saved from her wrath, for now at least_. The other cashier behind the desk calls me up and we're standing side by side paying for our items.

From the corner of my eye, I can see that she's still seething. _I was just looking; I wasn't going to grope the poor girl._ She finishes paying for her stuff and throws a scowl in my direction before storming off. I quickly pay for my books and run after her.

She doesn't get that far and soon I am able to catch up to her.

"Hey wait up! Look I'm sor-" She cuts me off quick.

"Do you get a kick out of making people feel uncomfortable?" _Well, that wasn't what I was expecting._

"I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable; I swear I was just looking." She rolls her eyes at me and I feel myself tense. It's a habit I've come to dislike over the years.

She folds her arms across her chest, unknowingly pushing up her already firm and upright breasts.

 _I will not stare at her boobs, repeat. I will not stare at her boobs!_

"You were staring, just admit it". _Ughh, why is she so persistent on this?_ Lots of guys look at girls!

I throw my hands up in exasperation, "Fine, I was staring at your ass! Are you happy?" _Christ!_ What does this girl want from me?

"Apologize" she says, reading my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I look at her incredulously. Apologize for being a guy? Who does she think she is?

"You heard me" she says. Her voice is firm and demanding. I realize that she'll probably have me out here all day waiting for me to apologize. It's better I give in now so I can go about my day.

"Alright, I'm sorry for staring at your ass"

Apparently that's not enough for princess. "Oh, I think we can do better than that" she says cheekily.

 _Who is this girl?_ "I'm sorry for staring at your ass and making you uncomfortable? Is that okay with you princess?" I find myself rolling my eyes. Now _I'm_ annoyed.

"That'll do for now" she says, a smug grin plastered on her face. "And I prefer Your Majesty".

"You don't know how to take an apology".

"You don't know how to be respectful" she counters with one eyebrow raised. _Oh we've got a smart ass here don't we?_

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a real ball buster?" _Ball buster doesn't even cover what this girl is._

"Nope, but then again, I've never concerned myself with other people's opinions". Still wearing that smug look, she turns around and skips off towards the dining halls.

"Wait!" I call after her, "What's your name?"

"None of your business!" she yells back. And she proceeds to walk off, looking down at her phone.

I shake my head to myself and head back to my room, silently praying.

 _God help me if all the girls here are like her.  
_

* * *

 ** _AN: I've decided to do a Pinterest page to coincide with my story. I'm currently picking out images and I hope to have it ready by this weekend. Also, does anybody know how I can go about getting a BETA? Again, I'm new here lol. I really would like one to help with looking over grammatical errors, but also for when I start writing some lemons (OH YEA!) I don't have any planned for at least another 5 or 6 chapters, but I would like some help in getting the swing of things. Any suggestions help! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow evening! Toodles! xoxoxoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Sorry I took so long to update. I kind of lost my 'mojo' so to speak, but it's back and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, follow, leave me love notes(I could always use those), leave me hate notes (I won't give a shit). xoxoxo_**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James.**

 ** _Chapter 4 EPOV_**

I finally make it to the bookstore after getting lost for a bit. I'm relieved to see that the store is practically empty. I've never been a big fan of shopping. I make my way through the rows of the store, trying to locate the books I need. My major is still undeclared so for now, I'm taking the core curriculum classes.

Finally locating my books, I head to the checkout line to pay for them. There are two people ahead of me so I wait patiently to be called up. My eyes start to wander, taking in all the parts of the store. I look towards the back of the store and see that they sell school apparel like sweatshirts and hoodies. I make a mental note to buy one for Maddie.

As I continue to look around, I notice that the guy behind me is staring down at something. And that something just so happens to be my ass. My eyes narrow as I feel my blood slightly boil. _How rude?_ It's one thing to check a girl out but to have your eyes glued to my ass is not acceptable. I sarcastically clear my throat to catch his attention and shoot him a glare as our eyes meet.

"Can I help you?" I spit out.

Instead of showing remorse, the asshole gives me a defiant grin.

"Nope, just admiring the view". The slight annoyance I felt not so long ago is now an all-encompassing frenzy. _Who does this guy think he is?_ I take a deep breath, prepared to hurl out any and all of the profanity laced insults that come to me. Luckily for him, I'm called next in line to pay for my books.

As the cashier rings me up, I sit and seethe. Meanwhile, the asshole has been called to the register next to me and I feel him sneaking quick looks at me as I go through my transaction.

Why am I so angry about this? Guys look, I know it. I'm used to it. _This shouldn't be getting to you so much_. Then it hits me; it was the way he was staring at me that I didn't like. It was almost as if I was his prey to hunt. I felt uncomfortable.

The cashier hands me my receipt and my books and I sprint out of the store. I refuse to be subjected to his uncomfortable staring any longer. As I head out, I hear him calling after me. I decide to let him have it.

"Hey wait up! Look I'm sor-" I turn around and cut him off before he can spout some pathetic excuse. I momentarily pause when I get a good look at him. He's tall, way taller than me. And he has copper brown hair that flops over his forehead. His eyes are intense, a beautiful shade of grey. He's got a gorgeous face but it still doesn't excuse him looking at my ass.

"Do you get a kick out of making people feel uncomfortable?", accusation ringing in my voice.

His brow shoots up in surprise. It appears I've caught him off guard.

"I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable; I swear I was just looking." He tries to appear contrite but I'm not buying it.

I impatiently roll my eyes at him and fold my arms across my chest. I really don't have time for his bullshit.

"You were staring, just admit it".

He throws his hands up in frustration, "Fine, I was staring at your ass! Are you happy?" _I don't know why he's getting so upset. I'm not the one staring at him like a piece of meat._

His expression is a mixture of bewilderment and irritation. I decide to return the favor and irritate him some more.

"Apologize" I say, my voice clear and demanding.

"Excuse me?" His eyes widen as he gazes at me with a disbelieving expression. _Man his eyes are beautiful_. Wait no! I won't be distracted by his dreamy eyes!

"You heard me" I repeat in the same tone. _I can play this game all day if you want mister_.

I can see that he wants to end this so he concedes.

"Alright, I'm sorry for staring at your ass"

 _Oh no buster, you're not getting away so easily._

"Oh, I think we can do better than that" I say with my head tilted to the side and a cheeky grin plastered on my face.

He gives me that same bewildered expression and runs his hands through his hair. His arms are tremendously toned. Definitely not as big as Craig's but still impressive.

His hands travel from his hair to his face as he lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for staring at your ass and making you uncomfortable? Is that okay with you princess?" _Oh I've definitely returned the favor._

"That'll do for now" I say, I feel my lip twitch in amusement.

"You don't know how to take an apology" he says with a piercing glare. _Oh now Mr. Pretty boy is upset._

"You don't know how to be respectful" I shoot back with a raised brow. _Did he forget why all this started?_

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a real ball buster?" he says this time, with a hint of humor in his voice. _Trust me pal, I've been called worse._

"Nope, but then again, I've never concerned myself with other people's opinions". I feel the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Instead, I turn around and start walking towards the dining hall. Chastising assholes has given me quite the appetite.

"Wait!" I hear him call after me. "What's your name?" I laugh and shake my head in disbelief. _Is this guy for real?_

"None of your business!" I yell back as I walk away.

* * *

As I'm walking towards the dining hall, I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. I look down to see Maddie's name on the screen. I quickly answer, happiness clear in my voice.

"Evie? I saw that you called, is everything okay?" I can't help but laugh. Madeline Mercer, the perpetual worrier.

"Maddie, I'm fine. I just called to let you know that I was all settled. How's work?"

Maddie works as a pediatric nurse in Seattle. Unfortunately she was scheduled for back to back 12 hour shifts when I was supposed to leave for Harvard, so she couldn't come with.

"It's good. I finally got a little free time and I saw that you called. How was the flight? Did you meet your roommate yet?"

I give Maddie a summary of my flight and what I've done so far. I leave out the encounter I just had with the asshole; knowing her she'll pester me into giving her his name so she can make a formal complaint. _It's a good thing I don't know it!_ When I mention Craig, she starts to question me further.

"He's an RA? He's gotta be a junior at least, right?" I can hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"I don't know, Maddie. I didn't exactly get the chance to ask him. He just gave me my move in materials and that was it."

"Look Evie, I just don't want you to get distracted. Guys in college aren't the most mature and they can mess up your focus"

I rub my hand over my face and let out a huge sigh. How many times has she given me this speech? _Be careful, make sure you're focused. Boys will only distract you_. Jeez! I'm more than capable of handling a social life and my academics; I just wish she could see that.

"Maddie, I promise I won't let a guy get in the way. But I won't pledge to not have _some_ semblance of a dating life. Can't you just be supportive?" _Yeah and could you stop being a helicopter sister!_

There's a pause over the phone before she answers.

"Alright, alright. I promise. Just promise me you won't lose focus. This is your chance Evie. You can be anything you want with a degree from Harvard. I just don't want you to mess it up". She sounds so distressed, my heart breaks a little at the thought of it.

"Maddie I'll be fine. You don't have to worry"

"I know" I hear her sniffling in the background, "But you're my baby sister. I'm always going to worry"

My eyes begin to swell with tears; a few manage to fall down my cheek. I feel my chest tighten.

"I know Maddie" my voice hoarse with raw emotion, "I know you worry. And I promise not to go crazy" I wipe away the few tears that have spilled over.

Maddie tells me that she has to head back to work and that she'll call when she gets off. I have to remind her of the time difference so that she doesn't call in the middle of the night. As I say goodbye to her, my chest aches with longing. I miss my sister. It'll be tough to be away from her but I remind myself that it's a good thing I'm here. Hopefully I can make her proud too.

* * *

I finally make my way to the dining hall to see that it's packed. _So this is where everybody is_. I look around the different stations trying to determine what I'm in the mood for. Eventually I settle on a burger and some fries. I find an unoccupied table in the corner and sit down to enjoy my meal.

"Mind if I sit with you?" A voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up and see Craig standing there, wearing a shy smile.

I feel the familiar warmth spread through my cheeks.

"Sure, yea I don't mind" I reply a little too enthusiastically.

"Thanks" he says as he sits across from me.

"I finally got a short break before I have to go back".

"You're still at the registration tent?" I ask.

He nods, his mouth filled with food.

"It's died down somewhat but there's still a bit of a crowd. I should be done in the next hour or so."

I pull out my phone; it's only 1:30.

"If you finish at 2:30, then why isn't the hall meeting 'til 7?" The words leave my mouth before I can even think. I must sound like a creepy stalker right now.

Craig chuckles and wipes a napkin across his mouth before taking a sip of his Coke.

"Well you know, I am a student too. And I still need to go and get some things for my dorms."

Well now I feel stupid for asking.

"On right, sorry. I guess it's easy to forget that you're still a student yourself. What year are you in?

"I'm a junior." He says with a proud smile. I raise my brows up in surprise. _Maddie just had to jinx it._

He shakes his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. I mean, I feel like just the other day I was in your shoes."

"So if you're a junior, then what's your major?" I'm curious to see what somebody like him would choose to study.

"I'm a government major with a minor in music. I had to involve my love of music into my studies. What about you?"

I tell him that I'm undecided and that I just want to take the common courses until I find something that piques my interest. We start talking about different classes and electives I can take for fun. Our conversation flows easily and I find that we get along well. He's smart and I'm interested in what he has to say. _Maybe he's more than a pretty face._

Craig pulls out his phone from his back pocket, "Whoa, I gotta go. I was only supposed to be gone for 20 minutes!"

I look at him, confusion written across my face.

"It's 2:30" he explains. He shows me his phone as proof. _Fuck!_ I spent a whole hour talking to him and I didn't even realize.

"I don't even think there's a point in going back to be honest", he says amusingly. Now I feel bad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pull you away from your job or anything. I hope you don't get in trouble."

"Evelyn, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll just tell them I was helping a new student. Besides, I like talking to you." His face lights up as he gives me a warm grin. My face is heating up again.

"I like talking to you too." I look down at my hands to hide my embarrassment.

"So since we like talking to each other, what are you doing now?"

"Well, I was going to head to my dorm and call a cab so I can go Target to get some stuff for my room." _It sucks not having a car._

"Hey, I can give you a ride, I have to get stuff too remember?" He flashes another heart fluttering smile. _It's going to be hard to focus if he keeps doing that._

"Oh right, well then I'm ready to go if you are" I feel my heartbeat quicken. _Chill out girl, a trip to Target is hardly a date!_

"Yea just let me head back to the tent and cover my ass with my supervisor and then I'll meet you at Greenough".

"Sounds like a plan; I'll see you in a bit"

"Alright see ya!" He flashes another heart fluttering grin and heads out the dining hall leaving me at the table.

I hate to admit it, but I think Maddie might be on to something.

* * *

 _ ***helicopter sister- a play on the term "helicopter parents": A parent who is overprotective or overly involved in their childs life.**_

 _ **I hope to have the next chapter by the end of the week. Look out for some familiar names! Also I have another story titled,** **T** **he Girl with the Blue Violin. If you like crime dramas with a little bit of kink, check it out! xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Here's Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! Some familiar faces will pop up in this one ;) Make sure to leave a review and if you want to stick around and see how this plays out, give it a follow! xoxoxoxo- Rouge_**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges go to E.L. James. **

**_Chapter 5 EPOV_**

I practically sprint back to my room so I can freshen up. As I open my door, I'm surprised to see that my roommate still hasn't arrived. Maybe I'll get lucky and have the room to myself. _Fingers crossed!_

I glance over myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a loose fitted white SpongeBob tank with black leggings and a pair of Vans. My hair is up in its usual ponytail. I decide to go for a wild, care-free look and so I let it down. My hair is jet black and wavy and it falls down to the middle of my back. I make a mental note to get a haircut at some point. _Maybe a nice bob?_

I take in my face, keeping an eye out for a pimple or some sort of blemish. I've never been one to be too absorbed in my appearance. But right now, I actually want to look good. I chuckle at my expense. For years I've avoided the opposite sex, only to find myself obsessing over my appearance because of a guy with a man bun. _My, my, how the mighty have fallen!_

I've been told I have a mean face. Whatever that's supposed to mean. It could be my eyes; they're almond shaped and a piercing shade of green. Maddie used to tell me that I was probably a cat in a past life because I was the only person she knew whose eyes glowed in the dark. I think she was just full of it.

For a brief moment, I contemplate putting makeup on. I'm good at it, thanks to the makeup assistant job I had over the summer. I helped with the production of Rocky Horror Picture Show at this community theater by my house, and the head makeup artist, Stacy, gave me really great tips.

Eventually I decide not to. I give myself a few spritzes of my perfume from Lush cosmetics. It's called Lust, I've been obsessed with it for some time. It's got a great spicy jasmine smell, that I secretly hope Craig notices. I can't help but sniff myself as I head downstairs to meet Craig out front. As I'm looking through the list of stuff I need, I bump into a solid wall of muscle. I look up to see two familiar grey eyes staring back at me! _Twice in one day? Unbelievable!_

For a brief second, he grimaces. _Did I hurt him?_ As quickly as I take notice of it, his expression changes, as if nothing happened.

"Well it looks like we meet again. Are you following me?" he asks smugly.

"Ugh, please! Don't flatter yourself." I roll my eyes at him. _Cocky bastard._

"Well if you aren't following me, then am I right to assume you've been assigned to this dorm?" he asks hopefully.

"If it means that I'll be seeing a lot more of you then, unfortunately yes"

He laughs. "So, what floor do you live on?"

"Why do you want to know? " I ask accusingly.

"You don't like me very much do you?" _Is he for real?_

"I'm not very fond of people who make me uncomfortable" I retort.

"But I apologized for that"

"Yea because I made you do it!" I can feel my patience start to wear out.

"Look," he starts "We got off on the wrong foot, and I take full blame. Let's start over. My name is Christian Grey."

He extends his hand out to me. Suddenly, I feel ashamed of my actions. Yes he was a jerk earlier but I'm really blowing this out of proportion. There's no point in holding a grudge for something he's already apologized for.

"Evelyn Mercer and I live on the third floor". I say as I shake his hand.

He gives me a full megawatt smile. _I think my heart fluttered a bit._

"Well Evelyn, I'm glad we put this behind us. In the future, I'll refrain from unnecessary staring"

I laugh and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Good" I say, "Because I've been told I have a great left hook".

He laughs and pretends to dodge a hit. "Well in that case, I'll be extra careful not to do it. I'll see you around 'Southpaw'" he says teasingly as he turns to walk away.

I shake my head and giggle. _Southpaw? I kind of like it._

"Yea, I'll see you" and I head to the front of the building to wait for Craig.

As I'm waiting for Craig to pull up, I see two girls heading towards me. One of them is tall and has wavy blonde hair. As she gets closer I realize that she's not all that tall, she's just wearing skyscraper heels. _How can she walk in those?_ She's wearing white jeans and a green cami; she looks like she stepped out of a glamour magazine. The other girl has long brown hair, almost as long as mine. As they get closer, I realize she has really blue eyes. Like a sapphire blue. She's pretty, but she seems like the shy quiet type.

"Hey, can you help us?" The leggy blonde runs up to me.

"Uh sure, I can try"

"Great" she says, "We're looking for Greenough, the guy at the registration tent said we could find it going this way. But I don't think I can walk anymore, these heels are starting to kill me!" she cries.

I look down at her feet; they're gorgeous shoes no doubt. Just not what you wear when moving into your college dorm.

"Well I guess you're in luck, because this is Greenough" I point to the building behind me.

The blonde's face lights up and she turns to her friend. "Ana we're here!"

"Finally!" Ana says. "Kate's whining was starting to drive me crazy"

I laugh as Kate pouts at her friend.

"Thanks for the help" Ana says as she reaches out her hand, "I'm Ana. What's your name?"

I take her hand, "Evelyn, I just moved in today. I'm on the third floor"

"Oh that's where we've been assigned!" the blonde says excitedly, "I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kate"

"Well it's nice to meet both of you"

Just then Craig pulls up. He's driving a red 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee. I recognize it because it's the exact same one Maddie drives, except hers is blue.

"Who's the hottie?" Kate asks as Craig climbs out.

"Oh that's Craig, one of the RAs for Greenough"

"Kate don't even think about it," Ana says, "You just got here and already you're planning your attack"

"I'm not planning anything; I'm just saying that he's a hottie" she says mischievously.

I find myself beginning to feel jealous. I shouldn't but I can't help it. _He's not yours stupid._ I mean yeah he's not but I don't want the blonde bombshell over here to ruin my chances.

Craig finally makes his way over to us.

"Hey Evelyn ready to go?" he asks.

"Yea, I was just helping these two ladies find their way. This is Ana and Kate, they're on the third floor right?"

Ana nods as Kate extends her hand out Craig, "I heard you're one of the RAs for Greenough. We didn't see you at the tent" she says flirtatiously.

 _Did she just bat her eyelashes at him?_ She's staring at him like a piece of meat. And it's taking all of my resolve not to rip her hair out.

"Yea, I'm in charge of the 3rd and 4th floors, so you'll ladies will be seeing a lot of me" he says as they shake hands.

"Oh I sure hope we do" Kate says. She's practically salivating over him.

Ana speaks up, "Well are you going to be around later if we have any questions?"

"Yea, I'm just headed to do some dorm shopping with Evelyn. We're going to do a joint floor meeting at around 7, so come ready with some questions for me".

He gives that panty dropping smile and I swear Kate swoons.

"Well we should probably get going" he says and I immediately head towards the car.

"I'll see you girls when I get back" I say as I get in the car.

Craig climbs in and buckles his seat belt.

"You think the blonde one was flirting with me?" he asks teasingly.

I chuckle and roll my eyes as he starts the car.

* * *

 ** _CPOV_**

As I head to the gym, I'm still thinking about the earlier encounter I had with that girl. She was a feisty one for sure. Exasperating, no doubt, but feisty as hell. I enter the gym and jump on the treadmill, hoping to get her off my mind. It's my first day here and already I've got a girl driving me crazy. _Women!_

I get into a steady groove on the treadmill and my mind drifts off as I run. Before I know it, I've been running for a full hour. I'm drenched in sweat, so I hop into one of the showers before heading back to my dorm.

I take the scenic route and look around at all the buildings. It's a beautiful campus; I can't believe that I'll be here for the next four years. I head to Greenough to look through my emails and check to see if any professors have already sent out assignments.

As I walk into the lobby, someone bumps into my chest. Momentarily, I freeze. I can feel the panic start to set in. But I look down and see bright green eyes staring at me, and instead I find myself feeling amused. _Oh this is going to be good._

"Well it looks like we meet again. Are you following me?" I ask smugly.

"Ugh, please! Don't flatter yourself." She says. _There goes that eye rolling again._

"Well if you aren't following me, then am I right to assume you've been assigned to this dorm?" I'm aware of the hopefulness in my voice and quite frankly I'm ashamed that I'm coming off as a desperate dweeb.

"If it means that I'll be seeing a lot more of you then, unfortunately yes" I can't help but laugh.

"So, what floor do you live on?" I know I'm pushing my luck, but I can't help it.

"Why do you want to know?" she asks. I'm detecting some hostility coming from her, which further amuses me.

"You don't like me very much do you?" All I did was stare at her ass; I hope she doesn't make this some never ending feud.

"I'm not very fond of people who make me uncomfortable" she retorts.

"But I apologized for that" I'm not an apologetic person so when I say it, it's because I mean it.

"Yea because I made you do it!" she practically shouts. _This is getting us nowhere._ I need to smooth things over.

"Look," I start "We got off on the wrong foot, and I take full blame. Let's start over. My name is Christian."

I offer my hand to her; it's time for a truce. I see that she is having an internal debate over this and I'm hoping forgiveness wins out.

"Evelyn. And I live on the third floor". She says as she takes my hand. _Finally! I have a name!_

I give her my most charming smile. And I think she might've swooned a little.

"Well Evelyn, I'm glad we put this behind us. In the future, I'll refrain from unnecessary staring"

She laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear. It's a cute gesture.

"Good" she says, "Because I've been told I have a great left hook". _Watch out! We've got a bad ass here!_

I laugh and pretend to duck from a punch.

"Well in that case, I'll be extra careful not to do it. I'll see you around 'Southpaw'" I say as I turn to walk away.

 _Southpaw, Grey? That's the best you can come up with?_

She laughs "Yea, I'll see you". And then she heads out.

* * *

As I head up to my room, my mind is spinning. Twice in one day! What are the odds? I'm glad we were able to come to some reconciliation. It would've been hell to live with someone I hated. As I replay that whole encounter in my mind, I laugh at how much of a dork I came off as. _Real smooth Grey. First chick you meet on campus and she makes a fool out of you_. Christ! It's not my fault she has a nice ass!

I finally get around to setting up my email and checking for any assignments. I start creating a calendar to keep myself organized when I hear a loud thud outside my room.

"Damn it, Kate! Be careful, I've got important stuff in that bag!"

I get out my seat and open my door, to see a large bag lying on the floor. There's a blonde trying to get a good grip on it but I think it's too heavy for her.

"Do you need some help with that?" I ask.

They both jump, surprised to see me there.

"You scared the shit out of me!" the blonde one yells. By the looks of her, I'm guessing that most guys would find her attractive. She's got long legs that look good in her white jeans. Her green camisole shows off just enough cleavage to still be considered decent. She's pretty I guess.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You girls look like you could use some help though"

I finally get a glimpse of the other girl and she's gorgeous. Long wavy brown hair frames her face. Big piercing blue eyes meet mine and for a second I feel as if this girl can see through me. She has pink lips that look soft to the touch. She's a goddess.

I finally manage to stop gaping at her long enough to introduce myself.

"I'm Christian, I live in room 340." I manage to get out.

"I'm Kate" the blonde one says. I can see her eyes rake over me with desperation. Yea, she's definitely checking me out. _Too bad I don't like blondes._

She gestures to her friend. "This is my friend Ana; we're trying to find rooms 339 & 336."

Ana interrupts, "Well I guess if you're 340, then 339 is the room across from you right?"

I turn and take a look at the room number. Sure enough, it's 339.

"I guess you're right. Do you guys have more stuff?"

"That bag over there is Ana's" Kate says while pointing to the brown suitcase by my foot . "The rest of our stuff is in the lobby."

"Well I'm not busy, so I could help you move in if you need it"

Ana's face reddens as she and Kate share a knowing look.

"We would love that" Kate says as she smiles flirtatiously.

It takes about thirty minutes to get everyone's stuff moved in. I took Kate's stuff first so that she would be distracted while I talked to Ana. Once we got all her stuff upstairs, I helped Ana get settled in her room.

"Hmm, looks like my roommate already moved in" she says.

I look around the room. Her roommate must be a neat freak. Everything on her side is tidy and put away properly. I notice a familiar scent in the room. It's a mix of floral and spice. _Where have I smelled that before?_

"I guess she did." I wonder why the blonde one isn't her roommate. "How come you and what's her name aren't rooming together? You guys seem pretty close." The blonde one practically speaks for her.

"You mean Kate? Well there was kind of a mix-up because I decided last minute to come here and by then Kate already had her roommate selected. But our rooms are close enough so it should be fine. She'll probably be in her everyday anyway" She giggles at the last part and I swear it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"Oh, why'd you decide last minute, if you don't mind me asking" Most kids would jump at the chance to come to an Ivy. What was she so indecisive about?

"Well it was mostly not wanting to be so far from my dad. I wanted to stick around and look out for him but he wouldn't have it. He told me I was a young woman and most young women leave home at a certain point" A sad smile comes across her face.

I look her over again. She's wearing faded jeans and a plain white tee with a pair of Converse. She's got this plaid lumberjack shirt tied around her waist. It's simple but it looks damn good on her.

"So where are you from then?"

"I'm from Montesano, in Washington. I grew up there with my dad, Ray". Did she say Montesano? No kidding!

"Really? My family leaves in Bellevue!" What a coincidence!

"Really?" she says. Her eyes shine bright with excitement. "Kate's from Seattle. What did they do, stick all the Washington natives on one side?" she laughs again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did. They probably want to make people feel comfortable"

She nods her head. "I guess. Well, thanks for helping us. Kate would've probably thrown a hissy fit and left me to move everything by myself"

Just then the blonde pokes her head in the room. "What was that about Kate?" she asks suspiciously.

Ana laughs. "Nothing just talking about your hatred of physical exertion" I laugh along with her as Kate pouts.

"Well if the two of you are done making fun of me, I'm hungry. Let's go find the dining hall"

Ana looks up with her big blue eyes, "Do you want to join us Christian?" She even makes my name sound amazing.

"Sure, let me just grab my keys. I'll meet you up front"

I head to my room and try to find my keys as quickly as possible. Finally finding them, I head downstairs where the girls are waiting.

"Ready to go?" I asks Ana.

She gives a sweet smile. "Ready!" she says. And the three of us head off to find some food.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't intend for it to go the way it did but a really great writer and an equally great friend told me that I should let my story write itself. So make sure to leave a review! xoxoxoxo-Rouge_**


	6. UPDATE

**Hello lovelies! No it's not a new chapter but I wanted to update and let you guys know I haven't forgotten about you at all! Recently, I sort of hit rock bottom and was diagnosed with depression. There was just so much going on with my life and I thought I could handle it. But I couldn't, so I finally put my big girl panties on and got the help I needed. Unfortunately, the antidepressants I've been prescribed killed my creative flow. So I've been moping around and reading other stories on this site, patiently waiting for my mojo to come back. And I'm posting to let you guys know that it has! I finally got the first real hint of inspiration the other day and now I'm motivated to come back and finish my stories! I'm currently fleshing out the next chapter for "Why Storms are Named After People" and I'm hoping that if I stay on track, I can have it published by Friday afternoon (Saturday the latest). So I hope you guys aren't too angry with me, I promise to make it up to you! Laters!**

 _ **xoxoxox- Rouge**_


End file.
